phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month/2010
Archive of discussions and poll suggestions made in 2010. February? How about songs that Candace took part in: E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S; I Love You Mom; Queen of Mars; Come Home, Perry? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) : I was thinking since February is the month of love, how about we vote for the best heartwarming song in the series. Examples: * Happy Evil Love Song * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart * Fish Out of Water * Little Brothers * I Love You Mom NOTE: IFD YOU DO DECIDE TO GO ALONG WITH THIS JUST PICK THREE OF THE CHOICES I LISTED ABOVE OR PICK THREE OF YOUR OWN. Knarrow02 15:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) April? June Could we do a poll of theme songs for agents. Or songs which feature Perry. Like Perry the Platypus, When We Didn't Get Along, My Nemesis, Perry the Teenage Girl and Come Home, Perry. and : I think it is a good idea to do all the songs about Perry, they would be: :::* Perry the Platypus theme song :::* My Nemesis :::* Come Home Perry :::* Mobile Mammal :::* When We Didn't Get Along : Jertyuiop 18:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) How about Songs related to people? * Carl! * She's Candace or Candace (Who's That Girl) * Perry the platypus theme song * He's a Flying Fish Monger * He's A Bully '- X MAN' We forgot to check this talk page for poll suggestions before we created the last two polls. We'll try to add these two for the June and July voting. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Songs about Perry has been selected for the June 2010 poll. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) How come Disco Miniature Golfing Queen isn't in the list? Knarrow02 23:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Shimmy Jimmy Hey! How come Shimmy Jimmy was'nt mentioned in the song of the month of April - X Man : The poll was for TV show theme songs. Shimmy Jimmy is a toy, and it was not shown in the episode that it has its own TV series. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Boat of romance '''and '''let's take a quiz '''also does not have any tv series- '''X Man ::: Yes, actually, they are. Lets take a Quiz was a game show. Boat of Romance was a tv show. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Boat of romance and let's take a quiz are not TV SERIES. A TV SERIES IS A SERIES OF SHOWS LIKE IN THE REAL WORLD PHINEAS AND FERB - MR. X Upcoming poll idea * Songs involving Candace that she doesn't sing: Candace, Candace (Who's That Girl), You're Not Ferb, etc. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What about Summer Belongs To You songs Doofinc 13:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Favorite song in Summer Belongs to You! For September, how about songs from Summer Belongs to You! Soundtrack? Knarrow02 19:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) There's already a poll for September, and it's not songs from Summer Belongs to You! soundtrack, but that's a good idea for October.--Bessie84 16:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks like "Busted" will win for song of the month......again!--Bessie84 17:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Please don't have SBTY. I am from the Philippines and it has not been shown yet in DC Asia. Phineas18 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It can be a poll,but it's still not shown in other countries like the Philippines coz' I live there. Ferbnessagirl1019 05:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : You can listen to the songs on the Radio Disney site. I don't think there are any spoilers in the songs, so even if you haven't seen the episodes, you can still vote on which song you like the best. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I like the that idea for November, and maybe the songs from the Holiday Favorites CD for December, and you Polish perople who speak English can go to Youtube for it. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Occasional Songs for November Song of the Month I've got an idea about occasional songs in Phineas and Ferb and i think 5 of it, there's a song for wedding(Wedding Adventure),birthday(I Love You Mom and Candace)aniversery(You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart)and even christmas(any songs from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!)and also valentines(City of Love or Evil Love,even though it dosen't takes place on valentines)so i request this poll for November.Schnider123 : I like the idea. Phineas18 10:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: November's poll has been set to those choices, except for the Christmas songs. Those will be in the December poll. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) December's poll When we had a Christmas poll last year, we missed out on a couple of songs. For December, I'd like to run that poll again, but we have some extra choices. You can see the full list here. There was a suggestion to include S'Winter in that poll because it deals with having winter in the summer. Shall we include that, or just stick to what's on the CD? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I think we should rerun the poll, and include S'winter. --Firesideboy 10:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC).Hey Firesideboy 21:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Firesideboy good idea it should rerun the poll exept S'Winter (song) .Michelpacheo1 21:31 November 1 2010 (UTC)